Memories Worth Forgetting
by myfinalrequiem
Summary: What if the hero of PMD2 retained all of their memories? How difficult would it be trying to save the world and making unwanted friendships, knowing that fate plans for them to be erased from existence? Wouldn't things be easier if they just forgot everything instead?


**So yeah… every Pokémon Mystery Dungeon game there's a human-transformed Pokémon with no memories and that he or she always has to make the ultimate sacrifice. It just hit me one day to interpret the story were the human remembers everything and the burdens he/she must carry, knowing what will happen to them in the end. I chose the second game because I feel it has the best plotline.**

**There will be some differences from the games such as how evolution takes place, as well as some minor tweaks to the original plotline but nothing huge. I will be adding a third teammate to the party but his/her role won't be that significant. Also, I thoroughly enjoy the heroXpartner shipping so I'll be tossing that in too.**

**I utterly despise copying direct dialogue from the games and pasting it into a story. Drives me crazy so I'll be throwing in my own script.**

**Not good at battle scenes either so I may cut them out and just jump to the dialogue. Enjoy!**

* * *

Into the Past

_…_

_… _

_… … …_

_…..Ugh…._

_W-wha… what… happened?_

"Hey…"

_W-wait… who… s-said that?_

"Hey, are you okay?"

… _Where… am I?_

"Can you hear me?"

… _Grovyle?... W-where are you?_

"Come on. Please wake up!"

"Ngh…"

"Ah! Hey! T-that's it! Just try and open your eyes, okay?"

_Who are you?_

Slowly and with some effort, two ruby eyes fluttered open and squinted through the bright light to see whatever was talking to her.

Her vision was quite blurry but after blinking a few times, she could make out something orange directly in front of her. Rubbing at her eyes gently, she became aware of a dull pounding inside of her head; like a headache trying to force its way through.

"Thank Arceus," a voice breathed. "I'm so glad you're not dead! Are you hurt?"

She rubbed her head and sat up. "Uh… I… I don't think so. My head hurts a little."

Something warm touched the back of her head and she flinched.

"Ouch."

"S-sorry! Sorry! I was just checking to see if you were bleeding."

Turning to where the voice was coming from, she stared in confusion at the Chimchar standing right next to her. She frowned after scanning the area, noticing that she was on the shore of a beach and no one else was with them.

She glanced back at the Pokémon, who in return grinned at her.

"The good news," the fire monkey stated, "is that you're not bleeding."

Her mouth dropped slightly and her eyes widened. Did that Chimchar just _talk?_

"Bad news is that you've got quite a nasty bump on your head. What happened? How did you get here?"

Oh yes… he most certainly did speak. Obviously this Chimchar was male due to his voice but how on earth was this possible? She couldn't understand Pokémon. She became aware that her intense staring seemed to make him nervous.

"Um… are you okay?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"U-uh… yeah. Yeah, I think I'm fine," she managed to stutter, still finding it hard to believe this was real. Surely this was a dream or a hallucination of some sorts. Did time travel have side effects? And where the heck was Grovyle?

"Oh, okay. Um…that's good." He shifted uncomfortably when she continued staring intently at him. "I… er… I was just… walking down here on my own and I saw you passed out near the water. I thought you drowned but I saw you breathing so I tried waking you up first. If you want, Miss Riolu, we can go get some help just to make sure you didn't suffer a concussion or anything."

She felt her face blanch and her heart skip a beat. "Miss… _what_?"

"Er… Riolu?" Chimchar repeated, sounding very unsure of himself. "That is technically what you are… uh…"

The Chimp Pokémon scratched his head in confusion as the female sitting in front of him began to stare at her paws in bewilderment. She turned them over several times before glancing down at her feet and wiggling them back and forth in the sand, as if to test them. Abruptly, she brought her paws to her face and rubbed at her cheeks and nose before reaching up to her ears. Her breathing hitched when she delicately pulled on the black appendages hanging from her head and then started rubbing her arms as if she were trying to warm herself.

Feeling the situation becoming increasingly awkward, the Chimchar spoke up.

"Um… are you feeling alright?"

She blinked, realizing that he was still there.

"Y-yeah! I'm… fine," she stuttered, her eyes looking glazed over and lost.

"Well… what are you doing then?"

The Riolu flushed at his question and felt quite embarrassed with herself. "I'm…just checking myself over. You know, to make sure everything is-"

She paused for a moment to register that she now had a tail and could voluntarily move it. "… intact."

"Oh," was all the monkey could say.

Standing up slowly, the female dusted off the few grains of sand stuck to her fur and remained motionless.

'_This is beyond what I ever expected,' _she thought sternly. _'How in the world did I change into a Pokémon? Do humans not exist here? What about Grovyle? Did anything happen to him?' _The sudden thought of her partner in distress sent a cold chill down her spine.

"Hey… Riolu?"

She turned to the Chimchar addressing her. "My name is not Riolu!" she snapped but instantly regretted it. Not only did she have to come up with an excuse for having a different name but she also seemed to have hurt the fire type's feelings for being rude.

He shrank back from her remark and rubbed the back of his neck."S-sorry! I… I thought that everyone… went by their species' name…"

Her ears folded back in regret and she gently reached out to touch his shoulder. "Wait… I should be apologizing."

The monkey looked up. "Huh?"

The Riolu suddenly smiled warmly and gave his shoulder a little pat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just a little frustrated and confused, that's all."

"Oh… uh… okay." He smiled back and perked up instantly. "So… what is your name?"

"It's Midna." She opened her mouth to continue but snapped her jaw shut. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell him she was originally a human. He might think she was crazy or a chronic liar seeking attention.

"Midna? Wow, that's a unique name! How cool! Where did you come up with it?"

"… Come up with it?" Midna was about to say she was born with that name but remembered that this Chimchar didn't know of her true identity. "Well… being called Riolu sounded too boring after a while so I picked a different name for myself." She hated lying, but she would only if it would make him stop asking so many questions.

"Neat! Maybe I should come up with a different name…" He placed a finger on his chin as his mind wandered, but not for long. "Hey wait… you said earlier you were frustrated and confused. Is something wrong? Maybe I can help?"

"O-oh! No, no, no!" Midna shook her head and held her arms out. "It's not a big deal. Really! I appreciate your concern but I'll be alright. I just need to get going. I'm in a bit of a hurry you see…"

"In a hurry?" Chimchar asked, raising an eyebrow. "You were passed out just five minutes ago. How are you in such a hurry to leave?"

Sighing in exasperation, Midna rubbed at her head. "Well… my friend is missing. He… should've been with me here… but he isn't so I need to find him and make sure he's okay."

"You friend is missing? Oh no!" He looked frantically behind him out towards the ocean. "What if… what if he-"

She chuckled. "No need to worry. He didn't drown. My friend is a very good swimmer. He's probably around here somewhere."

"Are you sure? There was a really bad storm last night…"

"I prefer to stay on the bright side. I'm sure he's fine."

"If you say so…" he mumbled quietly. "Hey! Uh… do you need any help finding him?"

"No thanks," she replied, taking a few cautious steps to test out her new body. "I must be going now. Excuse me."

Midna began walking towards a stony path that led up a small hill. That Chimchar asked way too many questions for his own good. She had an important mission to do with little time to spare so the sooner she got away from him the better. Grovyle shouldn't be too far off from where she ended up. Hopefully, she would find him quickly, explain her unknown transformation to him, and be off to collect the Time Gears. There was no time to waste!

"Hey, Midna!"

The Riolu inwardly groaned and wanted to just keep walking but her inner politeness halted her march. She turned around to face the Chimchar running towards her.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that you're headed for Treasure Town. If you want to stay and look around on the beach you should head that way." He pointed down a sandy path that curved around a dark cave.

"Oh! Thank you, Chimchar," she replied sweetly, causing him to blush slightly.

"Y-you're… uh… welcome," he mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck again.

Suddenly, a blur of purple flew out of nowhere and smacked right into Chimchar's back. He yelped as the force threw him forward right into Midna and caused them both to tumble into the sand. Quickly brushing the sand off of her head, the Emanation Pokemon gently helped Chimchar to his feet and stared at the Koffing and Zubat that were hovering a few feet from them. She wasn't sure what spurred her curiosity about them more; the fact that these species of Pokémon typically resided in dark caves or the fact that they had rather unsettling sneers set on their faces.

"Heh, whoops. Sorry about that," the Zubat snickered, sarcasm clearly etched in his voice.

"Yeah, totally didn't see you there," the Koffing chortled.

Midna glared at them while Chimchar bristled with anger.

"You did that on purpose!" the fire type growled. "What's the big idea?"

"Well duh, we're messing with you, obviously," Koffing said while rolling his eyes.

"What for?" Chimchar clenched his fists. "I never did anything to you!"

"'Course not," Zubat replied. "But we saw how much of a colossal wimp you were back at the entrance to the guild and we just couldn't resist!"

Both poison type Pokemon laughed mockingly and Midna instantly wanted to rise to Chimchar's defence but held back. This was not her quarrel and she needed to get going. No matter how much she wanted to snap back at the two bullies, she had a serious mission to do. She only managed to turn around before Chimchar shrieked.

"HEY! Give that back right now!"

Midna glanced behind her and saw Koffing balancing a small rock on his head.

"Not a chance wimp!" the Poison Gas Pokemon said, rising a couple of feet off the ground as Chimchar tried desperately to jump at him.

"We heard you say this little pebble was a valuable treasure. No way are we letting you keep it!" Zubat scoffed.

"What? No! You can't take it! It's mine!" Chimchar cried.

"Heh, you want it back so badly, then try and take it from us!" Zubat challenged.

"Yeah! We're right here! Come on and knock us out if you can!" Koffing laughed as he bounced the rock up and down on his head.

"B-but…" Chimchar's voice faltered. "It's two against one… that's not fair at all!"

Both the poison types hollered with laughter. "Who said anything about being fair?" Zubat asked. "If you want your so-called treasure back then chase us down for it!"

With that said, the dual type flew off and disappeared into the cave that Chimchar had pointed to earlier.

"Guess you're saying good-bye to your treasure!" Koffing gave one last condescending smirk before floating off in the same direction as Zubat.

Midna stood there in slight shock with her mouth open. Were Pokémon honestly that mean to each other? She watched with pity as Chimchar's shoulders trembled.

"W… what am I going to do?" he whimpered. "I-it's… all I had…"

In the blink of an eye, Chimchar was inches from Midna's face and clinging to her arms as if his life depended on it. Midna gave a small yelp as Chimchar leaned closer to her, eyes filled with desperation and tears.

"M-Midna! Please! Please help me get it back!" he begged.

"W-what?" she gasped. "I-I can't… I have to get going-"

"Please!" he sobbed, a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks. "I-I can't do this on my own! I'm a wimp… j-just like they said! I'll do anything for you in return!"

The fighting type delicately pried his arms off of her. "But it's just a rock… there's tons of them lying around here. Can't you just pick another-?"

"NO!" Chimchar shrieked, making Midna flinch in response. "It's not just a rock! It's my personal treasure! It's all that I have with me! I need to get it back!"

Midna groaned quietly to herself, ears folding back in guilt as she watched him try to wipe his tears away. She seriously did not have time for this! The fate of the planet was at stake and this little Pokémon was begging her to help him get a rock back? This was just ridiculous! But… there was no way she would sleep tonight with his tear-stricken face and sorrowed-filled voice haunting her conscience.

"P-please," the fire type murmured. "I promise I'll do anything…"

Rubbing her eyes while sighing in defeat, Midna swallowed down her frustration and looked at him with a forced smile.

"Okay! Okay! You win. I'll help you get your treasure back." She decided against calling it his rock for fear of mocking him further.

As if he had been given a life time supply of Sitrus berries, Chimchar's expression morphed into that of pure joy and relief.

"Really? You mean it?" He rushed up to her, grabbed her paws and shook them so enthusiastically that it made Midna's shoulders ache in protest. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Midna! I promise to make this up to you somehow!"

Midna chuckled lightly at his gratitude and gently pulled her paws out of his grasp. "Don't worry about it. Let's get going before they get too far away."

"Right!" he exclaimed, looking at the cave entrance. "But… I'm certain there's a lot of water type Pokémon in there. I don't know how I can possibly be any help…"

"Relax," Midna interrupted. "Just stay close to me and do as I say for now, alright?"

Chimchar nodded and visibly relaxed as she instructed. "A-anything you say."

She nodded in return and gestured him to follow behind her as she walked across the sand and into the cave.

* * *

The journey through the cave was quite eventful for the first half hour or so. Midna was surprised to see so many Pokémon come at them with such hostility. Chimchar was right about there being many water types in there but as she guessed, most were at such low levels that they hadn't even learned any super effective moves.

What was even more surprising was that she knew how to fight by instinct, as if she had been a Pokémon her whole life. Apparently she knew Quick Attack and Bite. _'Pretty neat that I know an egg move,' _she thought while jumping over a large puddle. _'Too bad I'm at a lower level like Chimchar.' _The fire type only knew Leer and Scratch. It was no wonder he had no confidence in battling.

"Wow," he marveled. "You really know what you're doing, huh?"

Midna tilted her head at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're so good at battling! I guess it's because you're a fighting type."

"I don't think my type has anything to do with it," she replied, knowing all her studies on Pokémon as a human were the real reason for her wins. "I just have a bit more knowledge on strategy than you do, that's all. I don't actually have a lot of first-hand battle experience," she added truthfully.

"You don't?" he asked, eyes widening in astonishment.

She smiled and shook her head. "Nope. I'm probably at the same level as you."

He stood in place for moment when Midna continued walking, stunned that someone like her had no battle experience and yet she was a natural at scoring victories. She couldn't be lying; he only saw her use two moves the entire time. Somehow it made him feel better that he wasn't the only one with little experience. But he was flat out nervous about fighting; Midna didn't really seem bothered by it.

They continued on for several minutes, taking on several rock type Pokémon too with Midna coaxing Chimchar to fight even with a type disadvantage. It was definitely fulfilling for Chimchar to take on such difficult opponents and emerge victorious. With Midna's careful coaching it was beginning to get easier for him to make the first move. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. _'Midna's a natural leader and she's patient with me. If I just follow her, I've got nothing to worry about.' _The Chimp Pokémon smiled warmly to himself. '_I wonder… we'd probably make an awesome team, wouldn't we?'_

Midna noticed Chimchar's mood had improved drastically and he began walking beside her in an attempt to bring up some small talk.

"So… uh, where were you born?"

The Riolu hated having to lie on the spot. "Um… pretty far from here actually. I'm not sure what the place was called."

"Oh… do you miss your home?"

"Not really. I like to travel a lot."

"Cool. I bet you learned lots on your travels, right? About other Pokémon and how to battle?"

She smiled at him. That was a question she could answer with honesty. "Yep. I like learning about other Pokémon. Coming up with different types of battle strategies is really fun too."

"Awesome," Chimchar replied in pure fascination.

'_Boy, he sure is easily impressed. Better watch what I say though… I don't want him discovering that I'm human. It's best if I just pretend I'm really a Pokémon. I'll draw less attention that way,' _Midna thought. _'As soon as we get his rock back, I'm leaving to find Grovyle. We have to find the Time Gears and fast! I need Grovyle with me to activate my Dimensional Scream ability. It'll only work with a trusted partner so…'_

"Hey, Midna?"

Said Pokémon snapped out of her deep thoughts. "Yes?"

"I'm really glad you decided to help me… even though you said you were in a hurry," Chimchar replied with a genuine smile on his face. "I really appreciate it."

"O-oh… you're welcome." Midna was starting to get a little embarrassed from being thanked so much.

"It's just that… most Pokémon wouldn't even spare a glance at me. I'm so pathetic."

"Hey, don't say that. I wouldn't call you pathetic. You're just more on the timid side."

Chimchar blinked at her and then averted his eyes to the ground, trying to control the heat from rising to his cheeks. "T-timid? Well, um… thanks. No one's called me that before. But don't get me wrong," he added quickly. "I want to be brave and helpful someday… like you."

The young female swallowed hard and managed a small smile. "I'm sure you will someday. Just take it slow, alright?"

He managed a small laugh. "You got it."

Their conversation was cut short when the dark tunnel they had been walking through suddenly widened, revealing the end of the cave and the hideout of Zubat and Koffing.

"There you are!" Midna announced, pointing accusingly at them. "Enough running away! Give Chimchar his treasure back, right now!"

Chimchar stared dumbfounded at her. Who knew she had such a confident and yet intimidating voice?

The two poison types seemed equally stunned for a moment before they snickered at her.

"Heh, look Zubat! The wimp got himself a girl to help him out! Talk about embarrassing," Koffing shook his whole body as if one were to shake their head in pity.

Zubat grinned, showing off his large fangs. "I guess this little rock is worth more than we knew! Let's finish this quick so we can sell it for something!"

"N-no! Y-you're not selling it for anything!" Chimchar shouted, trying to keep his voice level. "I'm… I'm taking it back w-whether you like it or not!"

Both bullies only laughed at him again for attempting to sound threatening. Chimchar whimpered and brought his head down in shame at his own weakness. He looked up when he felt a paw on his shoulder and felt his heart skip a beat at the reassuring smile Midna gave him.

Then, without any warning, Midna faced the two poison types, crouched down into a fighting stance and launched herself at Koffing, landing a perfect Quick Attack on him. The impact caused the Poison Gas Pokémon to choke on his own breath and drop the rock into the sand. Chimchar and Zubat both remained motionless in shock but Zubat was quick to recover. With a nasty sneer on his face, Zubat flew down and charged straight at Midna who easily dodged the Tackle. Chimchar jumped when he heard a hacking sound behind him. Midna's sudden attack left Koffing furious as he attempted to spit a Poison Gas attack him but failed due to having the wind knocked out him.

"Quick, Chimchar!" Midna called out while dodging more of Zubat's attacks. "Attack him while you have the chance!"

Snapping out of his stupor, the fire type nodded. "R-right! Here goes!" Without even thinking, he took a deep breath and unleashed a newly learned Ember attack straight at Koffing. It hit dead on, Koffing howling in pain as his skin was singed all over. "H-hey! Midna!" he called out excitedly. "I-I just learned Ember!"

Zubat paused in his pursuit of the fighting type after hearing his teammate cry in anguish, allowing Midna to land a nasty Bite on his right wing. Releasing him after he began shrieking in pain, Midna glanced at her partner. "Good! Don't give him a chance to recover! Do it again!"

Chimchar nodded, watching the Riolu knock Zubat right out after landing a critical hit on him with another Quick Attack. He turned to face Koffing again but realized too late that he left himself wide open and took a vicious tackle to his stomach. The blow knocked him back several feet and left him in a state of pain and panic. He looked up to see Koffing inhaling deeply… he was going to get hit with Poison Gas!

Only a small wisp of purple left his mouth before Midna crashed into him again with a Quick Attack.

"Chimchar! On your feet!" she commanded. "Now's your chance! Finish him off with Ember!"

Not wanting to make himself look like a fool anymore, he did as she instructed and spat his flames at the stunned Koffing, striking another hit and knocking the poison type out.

Wiping the dirt off her forehead, Midna took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart beat and walked over to Chimchar. He stood there in absolute shock at what he just did for a few seconds until…

"YEAH! I can't believe we won!" he shouted, jumping in the air with his fist held high. He quickly grabbed his stone out of the sand and gave Midna a short hug. "Thanks for everything, Midna!"

She chuckled at his happiness. "No problem."

The two victors watched with amusement as Koffing and Zubat slowly picked themselves off the ground.

"You… you two… won't get… away with this!" Koffing groaned, floating away.

"W-we'll… get you wimps… next time!" Zubat growled, following Koffing with a few weak flaps of his wings.

"Wimps!" Chimchar yelled, starting to chase after them. "You're the ones who got beaten-"

"Relax, Chimchar." Midna gently grabbed his arm. "Let them crawl off to wherever they came from. They're not worth your time or energy."

The fire type said nothing, clutching his rock tighter in his hand while glaring down the tunnel.

"Come on," she encouraged, giving his back a small nudge. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Upon exiting the cave, Midna blinked in shock at the sight she failed to notice earlier. _'The sunset,' _she thought with amazement. _'I can't remember… the last time I ever saw one… It's so beautiful.'_ The colours that the disappearing sun painted the sky with made Midna realize just how much she took this for granted. The warmth the sun gave off, the thought of the light representing the life that still moved forward here… it only strengthened her resolve then and there to ensure that the future… her present… would one day see it again.

"Um… Midna? You okay?"

Chimchar's concerned voice brought her back to reality. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled. "Just got lost in my thoughts again. Sorry."

"No need to apologize!" he replied happily. "Here, I'll show you something." The Chimp Pokémon held out his rock to her and pointed at it. "Look closely. You can see a weird pattern on it."

Midna titled her head in curiosity. Indeed, there was a strange design etched into the stone.

"Oh, this is why it's so unique," Midna concluded. "Where did you find it?"

"Um… I can't quite remember the exact location," he confessed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I just saw lying on the ground and thought it was neat so I picked it up. It looks pretty old so it must be a relic of some kind. I call it my Relic Fragment!"

"Cute name," Midna giggled. "Do you always collect stuff like this?"

"Not really," Chimchar shrugged. "This is the first treasure I've ever collected. I'm really interested in exploring undiscovered places and finding lots of rare artifacts, you know? Of course, I'd be more than willing help out any Pokémon in trouble along the way, if I were stronger… That's what all the Exploration Teams do!"

"The… what teams?" the baffled female asked.

"Wait… you don't know what they are?" Chimchar looked almost horrified at her question. "They're small teams of Pokémon who travel around the world, collecting treasure, saving others from danger, exploring uncharted areas… how do you not know about them? They're everywhere!"

Midna cursed her luck. She shouldn't have asked about it and now she needs to explain herself.

"Er… well… "

"O-okay! Okay!" Chimchar held up his hands as if to stop her from explaining. "Never mind that! I've got an awesome idea!"

"Um… alright. What is it?" She didn't like the sound of this one bit.

"How about you and me form a team?" he asked, excitement bouncing all around him. "It's been my life-long dream to be a part of one! You're great at thinking on your feet and keeping calm about everything! You can teach me to be strong like you and I'll follow you to the end! What do you say?"

"No Chimchar, I can't." She glanced to the side, not wanting to see his disappointment. "I told you, I have something I need to do right away and I need to find my friend."

"I know! I know! But just listen for a second!" he urged. "I swore I'd help you out in any way that I could for helping me get my Relic Fragment back. The guild that organizes and funds all of the Exploration Teams is nearby. If we join, we'll have access to all the latest news and information around the world!"

Midna stared at him in interest. "So… if I was looking for someone, is there a chance that someone may report it? If something serious happened, would we be the first ones to know?"

"Absolutely!" Chimchar cried. "Just hear me out! We form a team, we work hard, we save up some money and supplies, and we travel around the land. I'm certain with all of that provided by the guild, we'll find your friend in no time!"

The Riolu thought hard about this. _'He has a point. If this so called guild has the ability to find out the latest news around the world, I could hear about the state of the Time Gears. Grovyle may already be searching for them so I could help him out further by discovering their locations before we find each other. This could work…'_

"But… if I find my friend, I'll probably have to leave our so-called team," Midna confessed.

"I… I know," Chimchar sighed. "I really like you and all, but I promised to help you no matter what." He smiled weakly. "Besides, I'm sure I'll meet someone else who'd want to join me. But until then, you'll be my partner for now and help me get stronger?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

She stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before glancing at his deep blue eyes. She still wasn't sure about this partnership. Midna knew what fate had in store for her and it wasn't lovely at all. But even so, Chimchar said he'd find someone else once she found Grovyle and this team he wanted to form seemed to give him the confidence boost he desperately needed. So… this could work in both of their favors. All she needed to do was keep her distance from him so he didn't grow too attached to her. Simple, right?

Nodding in agreement, Midna shook his hand with her paw. "For now," she said.

Chimchar grinned so enthusiastically that she could see all of his small but sharp teeth. "You're the best, Midna! I promise I'll do my best so I won't hold you back!"

"Erm… sure, Chimchar," Midna mumbled a bit uneasily. She was beginning to hate all the praise he was giving her.

"Alright then! Let's go! The guild is this way!" he signaled her to follow him. "Oh, uh… can I ask a small favor?" he asked in a small voice.

Midna stared at him in suspicion. "Like what?"

He felt the tiniest blush creep onto his face. "Can you give me a cool name like yours?"

The fighting type let out a small sigh of relief. She thought it would've been something like asking her how to formulate battle strategies on the spot. _'A different name, huh?'_ She placed a paw under her chin. _'Blaze? No… that's too common. Hmm… Flare maybe?… Nah, too common as well. What about Fiore? Ugh… no way, that doesn't suit him.'_

Chimchar shifted his feet in the sand, anxious to know what Midna was thinking as she closed her eyes.

"Hmm… how about… Goku?" she asked.

"Goku?" he repeated. "Does it mean anything?"

Midna giggled. "I read somewhere that it means inferno in another language."

The fire type's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Really? Awesome! I like it!"

She rolled her eyes in amusement. Little did 'Goku' realize that she pulled it from the Japanese name of his final form.

"Ready to go then, Goku?" she teased, noticing him chuckle nervously at his new name.

"R-ready!" he stuttered. "Let's go to the guild!"

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. Some might be ridiculously shorter or longer in comparison so no guarantees on when the next chapter will be finished.**

**I'm sure you're all aware of where I got their names from but I think they fit so I'm leaving it at that.**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
